Conchobarra
by roseredautumn
Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. Kagome will help, of course! But why is Sesshoumaru following them? full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. But the witches have told her she must trade for it with a friend. But this cannot be just any human, or how can they handle the power she'll bequeath? Kagome will help her look, of course! But just why is Sesshoumaru following them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein, and recieve nothing but amusement from this work of fiction. I do own Conchobarra. Unfortunately.

An: I entreat you to give this story a read despite the annoying presence of an OC. Don't worry, this WILL be a sesskag. Eventually.

Enjoy!

The strange demoness looked uncomfortable in her clothes, dressed in what basically amounted to a feminine version of Sesshoumaru's garb. It didn't suit her at all.

She circled, but there was something distinctly non-threatening about it. Even Inuyasha lowered his sword, his ears swiveling. He was trying to get a read on this woman, Kagome could see. For her part, the woman's green eyes tracked her blue.

"Oi, Ma'am, if you don't mind, you're in the way." Kagome's brows shot up at that. Coming from Inuyasha , that was almost polite! Kagome regarded her more seriously, eyeing the smooth ripple of copper hair, almost…striped? And her markings. This woman was a taiyoukai! No wonder Inuyasha was avoiding a fight. But Kagome had a sinking feeling this woman would not know the word. Her markings were blue and spiraling, and her features were startlingly Anglo. Hmm.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome shot from the hip.

"Aa—do-yourself—speak English?" Kagome saw the demonesses head snap to her so fast that she couldn't stop the wince. But thought the other woman did look incensed, she also looked vaguely relieved.

"English?" She blinked, shoving hands into her hair in a shockingly modern display of frustration. Inuyasha swayed a little, stunned. The woman muttered to herself for a moment- Gaelic or Welsh? Kagome silently wondered how in Hell this demoness had made it this far east.

Finally, with a long suffering sigh that Kagome understood from hours of dealing with English class, the demoness moved slightly past Inuyasha and sketched a bow to both of them before offering a hand in greeting to Kagome.

"Ach." She scoffed when Kagome hesitated. "English yes." Kagome shook the hand, tilting her head as She struggled to make a sentence. "Badly." They dimpled at each other before the taller woman thumped her chestplate heartily. "Conchobarra" She declared.

With a tiny grimace at how hard that was going to be for everyone to pronounce, Kagome tapped her chest and announced her name, then lightly touched the stunned Hanyou on the shoulder, rousing him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome labeled carefully. Conchobarra nodded, then repeated Kagome's name with no trouble (if a little disjointed), before attempting Inuyasha's name.

"Inoooassah." She sang. Inuyasha looked distinctly amused, but unoffended (surprisingly!) at the slightly mispronunciation. In fairness he attempted hers.

"Konko-ba-ra." He smirked, but it only brought a laugh out of their strange new ally. Kagome closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, then threw it off and grinned.

"Well, we'll work on it."

She almost groaned at their identical expressions of non-cooperativeness.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. But the witches have told her she must trade for it with a friend. But this cannot be just any human, or how can they handle the power she'll bequeath? Kagome will help her look, of course! But just why is Sesshoumaru following them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein, and recieve nothing but amusement from this work of fiction. I do own Conchobarra. Unfortunately.

An: I entreat you to give this story a read despite the annoying presence of an OC. Don't worry, this WILL be a sesskag. Eventually.

Enjoy!

The group stared at the new demoness in shock, but Kagome was pleasantly surprised as Inuyasha spoke up to defend her before they said anything.

"Oi, no questioning it. She's a taiyoukai ally." Sango's mouth flattened into a line, but Miroku and Shippou only nodded. Kirara, however, leapt to Conchobarra's shoulder, surprising her.

The shock came back to the group as a chorus of soft chirrups, mews, and purring came from the pair of them. Kagome stared, but turned to the others with the feline chorus in the background.

"I suspected feline, and it seems I was right." Sango nodded, but frowned.

"But I've never seen a feline taiyoukai in all my travels. Father said they were extinct." She sniffed, apparently in disdain. "Their curious nature often got them killed." Kagome concealed her giggle with an unconvincing cough. They looked at her, but she shrugged, and plowed onward.

"I think she's from across the sea." She glanced back to where the demoness had sunk into the grass lazily, scratching Kirara carefully behind the ears with sharp nails. Nevertheless, she noticed Kagome's regard, tilting her head inquisitively. Kagome turned back, embarrassed at being caught gawking, even though she didn't seem to mind. "She speaks a language I know, but both of us are terrible at it. Though maybe Kirara…" she trailed off. It was Miroku who spoke up this time.

"That would work, Kagome-sama, provided we could communicate with Kirara." His tone was gently amused, but Kagome flushed anyway, feeling dumb. Shippou raised his hand, a habit he'd picked up after Kagome had asked him so many times to practice it.

"Yes Shippou?" she prompted.

"Me 'n Inuyasha can sorta understand." All three human heads swiveled in his direction, and he shrank slightly. "'cept she doesn't speak in sentences very often, and we're better at dog." Miroku nodded.

"Well, then." He settled his hands into his sleeves, thinking. He was quiet for several moments, then his violet eyes brightened in a way that had the watching Sango blushing . "Shippou, get you crayons and go color by our guest." Green eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What? But she's—"

"Come now Shippou-kun, does she look frightening to you?" The monk gestured for him to look.

Conchobarra was currently helping Kirara chase butterflies. Shippou straightened then, and rose to do as asked. As the first sign of approach by the crayon-laden Shippou, she snapped up with interest. Shippou set down his load, and bobbed a short bow, grinning shyly. He tapped his chest.

"Shippou." She blinked, then grinned, dimples appearing on either side of her mouth. She bowed in turn.

"Concho—" she paused, amending it on the fly. "Connie." Shippou looked relieved at the nickname, and she laughed softly. Then, with everyone watching him intently (included Connie-) He began to draw.

When Connie slid closer to him and gestured to the paper as if to say 'may I', Miroku grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. But the witches have told her she must trade for it with a friend. But this cannot be just any human, or how can they handle the power she'll bequeath? Kagome will help her look, of course! But just why is Sesshoumaru following them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein, and recieve nothing but amusement from this work of fiction. I do own Conchobarra. Unfortunately.

An: I entreat you to give this story a read despite the annoying presence of an OC. Don't worry, this WILL be a sesskag. Eventually.

Enjoy!

It took "Connie" a while to figure out how to use her new outlet to communicate. When Shippou began carefully outlining their history in childish drawings, cat slit eyes narrowed on the images. A few minutes later, she requested more paper and got to work.

Kagome and Miroku watched all of this bemused, and advanced on her when she appeared to be done. Kagome had brought a geography book under her arm. Connie looked as though she had expected their approach, and immediate;y began to spread the drawings out in order.

Kagome crouched in front of the picture timeline, marveling at the images. Their guest had used Shippou's unwanted pencil (no color!), and so had achieved sophisticated shading and graceful forms. It seemed Connie was something of an artist!

Carefully, she and Miroku traced a somewhat familiar story of a youkai loving a human man and the ridicule they received from both sides. They paused as Connie stroked the man's drawn face.

"Aidan-" she murmured, and Kagome felt the sad twist the word caused. Miroku moved on for her. The next picture depicted three gnarled old youkai females whose ears had begun to revert to whatever shape they'd been naturally.

"Dearg." Connie nodded, then said "Witches." Kagome brightened; she knew that one! That had been in the "Halloween" unit of vocab! Miroku looked at her, and she tried to think of a synonym in Japanese.

"Madoushi, she says. Ones who know magic."

"Ah, I see. Hmm" they considered that for a moment, until Kagome's eyes slid to the next, very confusing, picture. It was two Conchobarras, standing side by side, one with marking and one without. Over their heads, abstract smoky lines connected them.

"I think…" Miroku started, "That she intends to become human."  
"The Jewel?" Kagome began to twist one of her locks f hair nervously.

"No. look at the next one." Kagome did so, panic fading slightly.

There, in the picture, was the picture of a human woman, her face obscured. She seemed to be wielding some power from her hands, though it was unclear what kind.

"She needs a human with powers. But why?" Connie leaned forward, murmuring a word Kagome understood from grading in English class.

"Trade."

AN: woo! Chapter three! Hey, I do have a picture of Connie, that'll likely get put up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine, don't own.

Shortly after Connie had spread the drawings out, she flipped over one of the drawings and began to sketch urgently. Kagome and Miroku leaned closer, both curious as to what could be so urgent. Kagome recognized the graceful figure first, but she held her tongue until the pencil drew away. There, in almost perfect detail, was Sesshoumaru.

"Follows." Connie said in english, and Kagome sighed, trying to place the verb and it's conjugation for a moment, before she snapped her fingers.

"I think she means that Sesshoumaru has b-" but she never finished, because the demon lord in question seemed to drop from nowhere into their midst. He advanced on Connie, who let out a low hiss, but stood her ground. Seeing her green eyes flick to Kagome, Sesshoumaru whipped around in a fury, golden eyes alight. Kagome inhaled sharply, stumbling into Miroku, who seized her shoulders in support. The scariest part was not so much that he was an enemy-he'd made it clear that Naraku was a common enemy, so that was moot- but she had never seen him look anything but bored. But now, he was intensely interested, and in her.

"Miko."

"eh-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Explain." Kagome blinked, before glancing at Connie, whose face was just as focused on her.

"Explain? What, Conchobarra?"

"Hn." He looked curious, but said nothing more. In spite of herself, she smiled. His brow creased at this in apparent frustration, but she held up her hands in surrender. She sat down, surprised when the others followed. Still, it would be good to put it in order, with Sesshoumaru knowing or not.

"Alright, the way I understand it, she comes from across the sea, here." She pulled the geography book over, pointing to Ireland. "to here, Japan-" she pointed out their continent. Smiling secretively when Sesshoumaru leaned forward to see. His dark brows slid up fractionally, but this close she could see it..

"There are youkai there?" He looked to Connie, while Kagome translated as well as she could. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose another millimeter.

"Eh, she says there a few."

"Hnn."

"Anyway, she has a h-er, mate there, who is human." She expected a reaction at this, but received none. He didn't even shift, waiting for the rest. "And um-she wants to 'trade' to become human. The other participant has to-" she gestured nervously- "you know, have powers."

He was silent for several moments, before his eyes warmed with understanding and-was that amusement?

"Hnn." He shifted slightly, so his hair slid against his haori softly. "Like you."

"Wha-? No I-"

"But I would wager-" he barreled on, much to the shock to the humans present-"that she does not know you are the target she was lead to."

"Yeah?" she challenged bravely-stupidly-"And why are you seeking her, then?" He tilted his chin up, eyes narrowing.

"I am in need of a mate, and subsequent heir." Kagome blinked, somewhat bewildered. Just then, his head shifted very slightly, and a teenaged Rin- damn, was she that close to legal now? They really had been at this too long; Rin was almost a woman after these eight years, and so pretty. Her eyes flicked back to him, surprised to see his head turned slightly to the grinning Rin. "But it appears I was interested in an unavailable option." And a pause.

Kagome puzzled at that remark, wondering why it sounded like he had an unspoken addendum. She could feel her wheel turning, when suddenly a wheel clicked, as she stood to receive Rin in her arms. Her young bosom apparent, she saw what Sesshoumaru was not saying.

Oh. Oh!

i' But it appears I was interested in an unavailable option'/i she mentally repeated, then added: i again./i


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. But the witches have told her she must trade for it with a friend. But this cannot be just any human, or how can they handle the power she'll bequeath? Kagome will help her look, of course! But just why is Sesshoumaru following them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein, and recieve nothing but amusement from this work of fiction. I do own Conchobarra. Unfortunately.

An: I entreat you to give this story a read despite the annoying presence of an OC. Don't worry, this WILL be a sesskag. Eventually.

Kagome waited until after dinner was served to swoop in on Rin. Well, figuratively, because she stayed seated. But as Rin started another pot of tea, she looked around to make sure no one could hear (Sesshoumaru had disappeared shortly before said dinner, and the others were bathing-) she cleared her throat to speak.

"Rin-chan-" then, like ripping off a band-aid- "When did Sesshoumaru's er…view of you change?" The teapot clattered slightly as she jerked slightly, before she turned around, pink around the ears.

"Kagome-sama…it really hasn't." she sighed, straightening her kimono, which Kagome noticed was a more demure sienna with yellow lilies blooming at the hem. "Jaken says his instincts are effecting his judgement." She handed Kagome the cup and poured. "I think…he simply fears I will die"

"But what does his…mate have to do with that?"

"Jaken says that a human mates life can be lengthened by the bonding." She sighed, sitting next to the elder girl. "and since his instincts are begging him to take a mate soon, he jumped to a somewhat logical conclusion. Sesshoumaru-sama is ever practical."

"But?" Rin gave a sigh that was more like a breathy laugh

"But he did not consider…feelings. Mine or his own. It became clear that we were clearly not meant for romantic love. "

"Was that…disappointing?" Rin seemed to think for a moment, smiling softly.

"I suppose. I mean, I have always thought Sesshoumaru-sama was the most handsome man to ever exist. But more like you think your father is handsome…not as an attraction, but as a source of pride." Kagome stared at the younger girl as she drank her tea, dumbfounded.

"to 'ever exist'? really?" Rin dimpled, eyes alight as she looked back to Kagome.

"I still think so. You don't agree, nee-chan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. But the witches have told her she must trade for it with a friend. But this cannot be just any human, or how can they handle the power she'll bequeath? Kagome will help her look, of course! But just why is Sesshoumaru following them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein, and recieve nothing but amusement from this work of fiction. I do own Conchobarra. Unfortunately.

An: I entreat you to give this story a read despite the annoying presence of an OC. Don't worry, this WILL be a sesskag. Eventually.

After a few days, Inuyasha begins to insist they start traveling for jewel shards again. This of course means that the duty of telling Connie lay with her. Kagome's head is spinning at the thought of all the words she'll have to use. i _I__should__really__try__harder__to__learn__English__… _/i

So, she ended up trooping up the hill where Connie was currently going through her morning exercises. Or at least, Kagome though that was what she was doing. It looked a little bit like American boxing to her.

"Connie-" The demoness stopped and smiled at her, and Kagome had to pause, always so startled by her warmth compared to other demons- "We…travel soon."

"ah." She nodded, pulling a paper out of her haori, tapping it. "Naraku?"

Kagome blinked at the childish drawing of their nemesis. His tongue stuck out of a sever frowny mouth, and he had grouchy eyebrows large enough to rival Inuyasha's. She failed at stifling a snort at Shippou's rendition.

"Yes, Naraku. He's…" she floundered for a word that would fit. "mean?" Connie snickered t both of their failings in English. Then, she surprised Kagome by piping up in Japanese.

"I will learn." She then clapped Kagome on the shoulder softly and strode purposefully down the hill towards the rest of the group. Kagome stood, blinking at her retreating back.

"well that was easy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Conchobarra has come across the sea for a chance to make herself human for her lover, Aidan, back home. But the witches have told her she must trade for it with a friend. But this cannot be just any human, or how can they handle the power she'll bequeath? Kagome will help her look, of course! But just why is Sesshoumaru following them?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters contained therein, and recieve nothing but amusement from this work of fiction. I do own Conchobarra. Unfortunately.

An: I entreat you to give this story a read despite the annoying presence of an OC. Don't worry, this WILL be a sesskag. Eventually.

Traveling with Conchobarra proved to be vastly entertaining, even with Sesshoumaru trailing behind. Miroku had tried to start his infamous question, but had gotten only to the word 'bear' before she snapped "No." without hesitance. Then, she proceeded to give Shippou a 'low five'. Kagome had stuffed a fist close to her mouth to hide her giggling, patting herself on the back for teaching him that. Amazingly enough, after that, she and the monk were fast friends, and Sango warmed easily to her presence.

Rin ended up speaking easily to Inuyasha, surprising the hanyou. He kept giving nervous glances to his brother, but she kept calling his attention back, asking about their plans to defeat Naraku, and how tetsusaiga had grown in power.

Kagome found this a little odd, but not as odd as the fact that Sesshoumaru chose to walk next to HER. Even more odd, it didn't really bother her. She did glance at him every so often though, and on the third time, he snared her eyes with his. Looking at each other, still walking, he snapped his right eyebrow up a fraction of an inch. She spluttered softly, not used to seeing him emote anything. After his spurt of talking when he first arrived, he hadn't said much of anything to anyone. She flushed for a second, finding that she actually thought an expressive Sesshoumaru more attractive…or attractive at all, really.

"Sorry…I was just wondering why you chose to travel next to me."  
"Hnn." He responded, the other eyebrow joining the first. "You smell the best. Comparatively."

Kagome spluttered again, but this time it dissolved into surprised laughter. The rest of the group turned to look, but she just kept snickering anyway. Because honestly, how was she supposed to explain that Sesshoumaru had just been i_funny?/i_


End file.
